Cell Version 2
by Xyex
Summary: COMPLETE AU: In this time-line Cell didn’t tell Piccolo where he was being ‘grown’ at he was never destroyed. A handful of things have led to an early release of this Cell a week before the final tournament of DBZ.
1. The Disappearance of River Town

A/N: Here's the deal, in this time-line Cell didn't tell Piccolo where he was being 'grown' at so the 'baby' Cell was never destroyed. A handful of things have led to an early release of this Cell, basically around the time Dragonball Z ended, the final tournament they all entered in, though it starts a bit before that. That's all from me, enjoy.  
  
Chapter one - The Disappearance of River Town  
  
H.F.I.L.:  
  
"Do you have any idea how bored I am?" Frieza said kicking a stone off into the unseen reaches of his prison.  
  
His father, King Cold, rolled his eyes. "Frieza, you're beginning to be annoying. Why exactly do you keep coming up with these plans? The last one ended just like all the ones before it, Pikkon came down here and beat the crap out of us."  
  
"I don't care, I still want my revenge! That damned monkey... both of them!" Frieza shouted. To their surprise they heard laughing coming from behind them. Turning they saw Cell. "What do you want?"  
  
"To entertain you." he said cracking his neck. "I've got a story to tell you. Once upon a time a computer beeped and a glass tank shattered. From that tank emerged Cell, or rather, Cell 2.0." he said grinning.  
  
King Cold looked up at him the boredom on his on face vanishing. "You mean it's finally happened? You're present self has finally been 'born'?"  
  
Cell grinned and nodded but Frieza only snorted. "Like that matters. You saw Goku fighting that Majin Buu ten years ago..."  
  
"Yes, and I saw the little robots gathering DNA as well. That's why I call him Cell 2.0, he's got more bits and pieces than I did. Majin Buu for one."  
  
"What?" cried another voice. "You've got to be kidding!"  
  
Everyone turned and saw Bobidi walking over to them. Cell shook his head. "No, I'm not kidding. I have no doubt that the Supreme Kai's DNA was taken as well, my counterpart should be stronger than me once the incubation is over."  
  
"Incubation?" Frieza asked.  
  
"My larval state has emerged from the tank, it'll take a few days before it sheds into its first fighting form. After that I'll know how strong he his, until then he's pretty weak. All we need now is a way to watch the fun."  
  
Bobidi smiled. "I can handle that." He brought a short yellow hand out from behind his back producing a crystal ball about twice the size of a basketball. He handed it over Cell so that the android could track himself down and they could begin the wait.  
  
Five days later:  
  
The crowd around the sphere had grown a bit larger since the wait began. The Ginyu Force, minus Ginyu, had come along, as had Nappa and one very cocky Raditz, the 'missing' Sai-jin as they called him due to his constant disappearances. Dr. Gero had also shown up a few days ago when word reached him.  
  
"We've got movement!" Recoome called out drawing everyone's attention to the small crystal orb. The ground was shifting, moving apart, as a large pink bug crawled out of the ground. They watched it for a moment before Recoome sighed. "False alarm... sorry."  
  
"I think not." Cell said and had Bobidi follow the bug. "That's my larval state, only he's pink. Majin Buu's doing I'd expect." This news made everyone smile as they watched the shell crack and split. A moment later a pink version of Cell's first form emerged from the shell. "Ah... he's incredible." Cell said watching. "He's already stronger than I am..."  
  
Dr. Gero's voice cut in to the group next. "You're forgetting something. Android 17?"  
  
"Ah yes. My counterpart needs him more than I." Cell's body began to shake and ripple, his muscles bulged out and the short remains of his tail opened. A second later a head emerged, then his shoulders, after only a moment Android 17 was laying on the ground. Then, a moment later, Cell and the android vanished. Cell was only able to stay on Earth for a split second before the powers of the H.F.I.L. yanked him back to his eternal prison, but it was long enough to drop off 17.  
  
Earth:  
  
Krillin touched down just outside the now huge Son family home and looked around at the peaceful area. Every time he came out here he got the urge to just lay down in the grass and sleep all day. Not that he ever did, his life was far to hectic these days to get any real rest... he'd opened up a martial arts school, which Hercule had endorsed in the hopes of drumming up business. /Boy did that ever work./ he thought sighing. He used very stringent screening methods before he accepted a student, they had to be young, strong, and have some skill with KI, whether they knew it or not didn't matter. Despite that he still had forty students to train every Saturday.  
  
Forty students who were already much stronger than the normal person and planning to enter the tournament in a weeks time. Of course, he'd warned them they'd lose, that fighters well beyond anything they could achieve would be there, but they were insistent. So, he'd signed them all up early and decided to call it a learning lesson for all of them, and a good practice. Then there was raising a teenage daughter and an eight year old son. He sighed again as he left the warm grass behind and walked up to the front door knocking.  
  
Gohan answered wearing a strange combination outfit, orange GI, glasses, and carrying a physics book. "Hey Krillin!" he said happily hugging the short bald (yes, he's shaving his head again) man. "Long time no see, how's your dojo doing?"  
  
"Great. Excellent in fact. All of my students can fly, and I've got six capable of simple energy attacks, with one of them able to do the Kamehameha. Though I think I could use a visit from you this week. Maybe once they get beaten up by you they'll reconsider the tournament..."  
  
Gohan laughed as a sudden gust of wind tore away from the house and blasted off into the distance. They both watched Goten fly off at top speed somewhat curious as to why the teen was in such a hurry, until they heard the loud roar from within. "Where'd those infernal kids get to!" They both turned to see a rather enraged Vegeta emerge from another door, and it was all they could do not to laugh. He had a towel wrapped around him, he was dripping wet, and his hair was neon pink. "I swear when I get my hands on them!" he cried shaking his fist. "Not even the Supreme Kai will be able to save them." With that he turned back into the house to look for a way to fix his hair.  
  
"What's he doing here? Bulma kick him out again?" he asked grinning.  
  
"No, Bra set the place on fire again... well, technically Trunks was the one that fired the KI blast but she spilt green pain all over him. So the four of them are staying here while the place is fixed, should only be another week or two."  
  
Gohan moved out of the way and let Krillin in. He instantly picked up the smell of cooking food. That's one of the reasons he'd come over, dinner. They were having a small gathering to celebrate ten years of peace, and Majin Buu's defeat. "Hey Pan, hey Buu." he said waving to the little girl and large pink... thing... as he walked through the room. They just waved at him and went back to playing with Bee.  
  
As he entered the living room he saw a surprising sight. Goku, neon pink Vegeta, Piccolo, and Bulma were all sitting quietly watching something on the television. "Hey guys... what's up?" he asked stopping beside Piccolo. The Namek just nodded to the T.V. Krillin watched the image, it looked like a large crater and he'd learned that usually wasn't a good thing.  
  
"I repeat," the reporter said. "This is a live image feed from what used to be River Town. The authorities aren't sure what caused the explosion that wiped out this small community only a few hours ago but believe it may have been a large meteor. The investigation is still underway but early reports mention a streak of light or fire, then a blinding flash. After that the town was gone. Our hearts go out to the two hundred and eleven people who died in today's tragedy." Bulma flicked off the T.V.  
  
"What do you think guys? Is it trouble?" she asked.  
  
"Not sure." Piccolo said. "I've not sensed anything unusual lately, beyond Krillin's students at least. What do you think, could one of them have done this?"  
  
"No, no way. I know all of them as good as any of you. I make sure not to train anyone who's capable of something like this."  
  
Gohan set his physics book down and then took a seat himself. "It may just be a meteor, or maybe an old space pod crashed? Who knows how many may be floating out there."  
  
"The kids right." Vegeta said standing up. "The only way to know for sure is to go and check it out. But it's not going to be me, not until my hair is fixed."  
  
"I'll go." Piccolo said turning. "I'll be back once I've found something."  
  
"Hang on Piccolo." Gohan said removing his glasses. "I'm coming with you, this has my curiosity at the moment." The Namek nodded and together the two of them left the house and departed for River Town, or what was left of it.  
  
****************  
  
A/N: I've got to stop doing this. To... many... stories..... Argghhh! I swear, I'm going to have a mental breakdown. Four running stories here on FF, one on FictionPress, and another for NaNoWriMo... *sigh* Right then... one step at a time... but when November comes don't expect much updating to these, my focus will be on NaNoWriMo then. (For those that don't know what that is check my Bio on Fictionpress.com as it has a link to the site.) 


	2. Hope

A/N: This one's a long one :) See, I can do them some times.  
  
Chapter two - Hope  
  
H.F.I.L.:  
  
Dr. Gero watched with interest as the new Cell watched Android 17 from a rooftop. It had become apparent that this Cell knew everything his counterpart had learned, some of Future Cell's cells were in the knew Cell. That much seemed evident enough from the look of his aura, the blue energy bolts hadn't been part of Future Cell until after he's self destruction yet this Cell already possessed them.  
  
He smiled lightly, something he'd not done in years. With the new Cell this strong already his Perfect form would be nearly unstoppable. And now that the computer had released him it would recognize his energy signal and activate the final phase of the plan shortly, if it hadn't already. Things were finally going his way...  
  
****  
  
Earth:  
  
Krillin, Videl, Bulma, Chi-Chi, Goku, and Vegeta were all sitting in front of the T.V. watching for any signs of what had happened to River Town. So far none of those who could had sensed any unknown KI's in the area. "Look." Videl said. "That's Gohan and Piccolo, they're there."  
  
Sure enough the two warriors touched down in the center of the devastated town a moment later. Everything was gone, just a large crater was all that remained. Piccolo took a quick glance around the craters edge and suddenly all the cameras exploded. Gohan just smiled as they walked toward the crater's center. As they neared Gohan noticed the sun reflect off something. Quickly he and Piccolo began to move aside some of the rocks and they revealed a tall, metallic, and cylindrical object.  
  
"This thing's just about large enough to hold a person." Gohan said walking around it looking for some kind of door. "But I don't see any openings. No cracks or bulges."  
  
Piccolo eyed the object as well, he was feeling something from it now that he was this close, a faint KI signature. "I think you're right. I can feel KI coming from this thing, but it seems to be suppressed. I think whoever, or whatever, is in this thing is unconscious. We need to find a way to get it open."  
  
"Yeah, but how? I don't see anything that looks like a door or a switch..."  
  
"Maybe you're not looking the right way." Piccolo said as he saw a faint outline on the cylinder. Slowly he reached out and touched his hand over the outline. He saw a faint glow, the outline reformed to match his hand shape. Then he felt a sudden heat and a sharp pain in his palm that caused him to jerk.  
  
Suddenly a mechanical feminine voice spoke. "Namekian DNA identified. Subject's Identity Confirmed as Piccolo." Gohan and Piccolo glanced at each other, then the half Sai-jin walked over to were Piccolo was and followed his lead. Once more the outline shifted. Gohan felt the same heat and sharp pain, then the capsule 'spoke' again. "Sai-jin DNA identified. Subject's Identity Confirmed as Gohan, son of Goku." Again the two looked at each other but the capsule continued speaking this time. "Occupant is unable to exit."  
  
****  
  
Everyone stood gathered outside the Son home examining the strange... thing... that Piccolo and Gohan had found and brought back. "... so you see, we didn't know what else to do with this thing." Gohan finished explaining. "It knows me and Piccolo, and dad."  
  
"Ow!" Goten cried. The teen had returned, with Trunks, shortly before Gohan and Piccolo had and had relaxed some having found Vegeta's hair black once more.   
  
Goten had placed his hand on the capsule this time and once again it spoke. "Sai-jin DNA identified. Subject's Identity... unknown."  
  
"Let me try." Trunks said walking up to the capsule. He placed his hand over the outline and the same process as before followed. Again the capsule spoke.  
  
"Sai-jin DNA identified. Subject's Identity Confirmed as Trunks, son of Bulma and Vegeta."  
  
Goku scratched the back of his head. "That's weird." he said with a confused look. "It knows Trunks but not Goten... I wonder why?"  
  
"Well, the only person who knows is inside this thing... and is the only one who can get him, or herself, out." Bulma said. She was about to say more but Buu suddenly came out of the house pointing back inside. "What is it Buu?" she asked.  
  
"T.V. says man is attacking a city." he said. "Showed picture of man with black hair..." Buu held out a hand and showed them a simple sketch. "Buu draw man to show you." he said.  
  
Krillin reached out and paled as he looked at the image. "This looks like Android 17... But how... I know the Dragon said he wasn't dead but... I thought he was stuck inside Cell..."  
  
"Looks like he found a way out." Gohan said frowning. "What city is he at Buu?"  
  
"T.V. said he's in West City."  
  
Goku nodded. "Right then, we have to get him to stop. 18 changed, maybe he can too." A second later Goku, Piccolo, Vegeta, Gohan, and Buu (Who'd insisted he come along because Hercule was in West City) where flying through the air toward West City.  
  
****  
  
"Get away from me you freak!" a young man shouted thrusting his arms forward. The resulting energy blast bathed the entire street in an eerie orange glow. However the attack didn't even phase the other.  
  
"Please 17, I'm much stronger than the Cell you know. You can't stop me, once I've absorbed you and 18 I'll achieve true perfection!"  
  
"I've seen your perfection and I want nothing of it!"  
  
The pink Cell took a step forward grinning in excitement. "It's your destiny to be a part of me 17. Some things can't be fought and this is one of them. Besides, it wont have to be permanent. I've learned that much thanks to the Cell you know. Once I've had time to integrate you into my being you can be kicked back out again and I'll remain transformed, it'll just have to wait until I've achieved Perfection."  
  
"Any time as a part of you is to much for me, I'd rather die!" With this 17's hand began to glow and he held it near his head. "Take one step closer and you'll never get me." Cell simply laughed and then vanished. Before the android could react Cell had hold of his arms. "What... how..."  
  
"It's called Instant Transmission. Allows me to move from one place to another instantly. Typically I need high levels of KI to move to, but that's only when I can't see where I'm going." Cell smiled and odd grin. "Now, it's time to become one." Cell's tail raised up over his head and began to open but he froze in mid motion. "No, not now!" he cried looking into the air. "Damn it, I'm not strong enough to fight them yet! I need Perfection first!" Suddenly he vanished.   
  
17 looked around frantically for him but instead saw Goku and the others landing. "Never thought I'd be happy to see you." he said.  
  
"Still haven't changed have you?" a voice familiar to him spoke from behind. He turned and saw 18, arms crossed, glaring at him.  
  
"What?" he looked around the city and realized the damage he'd done fighting against Cell. "No, I didn't do this... Well no, that's not right either. I did, but not on purpose. I was fighting Cell..."  
  
"Cell?" Goku asked surprised.  
  
"Nonsense." Vegeta snorted. "Cell's dead, Gohan obliterated him."  
  
17 shook his head. "He's different now, stronger, and pink. He was just about to absorb me when he must have sensed you coming."  
  
Vegeta didn't look like he was believing it but Piccolo was. "It's possible." he said at last. "The Cell we fought was from the future, the one here in our time was never destroyed. But that doesn't explain why he's...." Piccolo trailed off as he looked at Buu beside him. "This can't be good." The others looked at him quizzically until they too realized what a pink Cell meant.  
  
As the group flew off away from the city and back toward Goku's house a pair of eyes, hidden behind dark sunglasses, watched them. "My word, what do we have here?" their owner said grinning lightly. "They've gotten quite stronger. Quite stronger indeed. The boss is going to want to know about this... yes, this changes things some." Suddenly the person lifted into the air and silently flew off in a different direction.  
  
****  
  
Unknown location:  
  
The person with the sunglasses touched down lightly on the hard rock. "Boss, I've got my report." he said.   
  
A second later another figure emerged from behind a rock. "So now, what's up? Is everything a go?"  
  
"No." said the one with the glasses. His sunglasses glinted in the sun and a thin beam of light passed from them into the eyes of the other. The taller figure nodded in understanding.  
  
"So it seems our prey has surpassed all expectations. No matter, I see no real danger here. We still surpass them."  
  
****  
  
Son home:  
  
The dinner had been moved outside around the metal thing Gohan and Piccolo had found. They wanted to be there when it finally opened up. 17 and 18 were inside talking to each other, Piccolo still didn't trust the other android. Bulma didn't eat much, she kept looking at the capsule. It was strange, it knew most of them. Everyone except Goten, Pan, Bra, Videl, Hercule, and Buu. Even her and Chi-Chi.  
  
While they ate the guys talked about the threat of the new Cell and how they'd find him before he could get to the androids. They also wondered just how much of Buu's nature had been made a part of him. Would he have the regenerative abilities of the Cell they fought seventeen years ago or of Majin Buu? Would he be able to absorb people as Buu had been?  
  
They were lost in thought, and food, until the capsule began to hiss. Everyone turned and watched as the hissing grew louder and steam began to rise from the capsule's surface. Slowly the metal began to ripple, then it parted and slid away from itself forming a doorway. Everyone was on guard for anything as a hand gripped the door frame and a person slowly emerged. They could feel the person's KI better now, it was high but not as high theirs, even without transforming.  
  
The first clearly noticeable detail was that the person was female. She was about five eight, had light purple eyes, and black hair just short of shoulder length. She wore a pair of black and red boots, gray pants, and a black tank top over which she wore purple jacket which bore the Capsule Corp logo on it's shoulders. As she climbed out she looked around at everyone and smiled. "It worked." she said looking at them.  
  
"What worked? Who are you?" Bulma asked.  
  
"And why did you destroy River Town?" Piccolo demanded.  
  
She looked at him confused. "River Town? I... I've never heard of it."  
  
"That's where we found you." Goku said.  
  
She looked back at the capsule for a moment. "You mean... I landed in a town?" she said softly. "Was... was anyone hurt?"  
  
Piccolo relaxed slightly, he didn't trust this girl yet but she seemed genuinely concerned. "Afraid so." he said. "The entire town was destroyed."  
  
She looked down at the ground. "We picked that spot because there wasn't supposed to be anyone there... it was only supposed to be forest."  
  
"You still haven't told us who you are." Vegeta reminded her crossing his arms. "Or told us how that contraption knows most of us."  
  
She nodded. "You're right Vegeta. My name is Hope and I've come from the future."  
  
They stared at her, it was Piccolo who spoke first. "That dosen't look like a time machine to me. We've seen one before."  
  
Hope nodded. "Yes, you would have. That was made here on Earth though, this one was made by a group of aliens. They're not a very strong race but are extremely intelligent." she sighed as she sat down against the time machine. "Let me explain everything, then you'll understand. I'm from twenty nine years in the future." she looked over at Trunks. "And I'm his daughter." Everyone stared at her in shock, then looked over at a very shocked Trunks.   
  
"My... daughter?"  
  
She nodded. "I wont be born for another twelve years, if at all in this time line. My dad told me that my mom was the only good thing that came about because of the androids, so she probably wont even be born here." She sighed. "After he destroyed the androids, about six years before I was born, the world settled into a state of peace. Everything was so much calmer. Despite that he always trained and I trained with him. Not that it did any good. My world is gone, completely destroyed. I'm the only one from Earth who's still alive... the last Human, the last Sai-jin."  
  
"What happened?" Goten asked.  
  
"Majin Buu."  
  
"WHAT!" Everyone cried.  
  
"You're kidding!" Goku cried surprised. "Majin Buu's loose in your time now?"  
  
"Makes sense." Vegeta said. "I'm surprised he didn't come along sooner..."  
  
"We probably scared him off." 18 said walking out of Goku's house. "On a peaceful Earth Bobidi wouldn't be worried about landing, on an Earth ravaged by us... he'd probably stay away until it was safe."  
  
Hope looked at her, she didn't know who she was but it sounded like she was one of the androids... then she realized what they'd said. They knew about Majin Buu! "What... how, how do you know about Majin Buu? He's already attacked you in this time line?"  
  
Goku nodded. "Yeah, ten years ago. We got together today to celebrate his defeat." Hope stared at him for a moment. She hadn't expected that... Then she saw Buu walk out of the house and paled. Everyone looked back and saw Buu smiling while eating a cake. "It's okay Hope, he's on our side." Goku said. "Let me explain." and he did. He told her about Buu befriending Hercule, splitting into two, absorbing himself, and then how Vegetto was absorbed, how he and Vegeta freed the others including the fat Buu. How Buu then shrank, and later how the fat Buu escaped to help them fight.  
  
"Sounds a bit like what happened with us. Buu split just like you said, but it was during his fight against my dad. At the time dad was winning but when the split and the skinny one absorbed the fat one he was outmatched... Buu killed him shortly after that. I took one of the space ships to try and find New Namek but got caught in a meteor storm. When I'd finally found a planet to land on I was totally lost. That's where I met the Kaisers. They built the time machine I used."  
  
"How's it know our DNA?" Gohan asked.  
  
"The Kaisers had developed 'Temporal Viewers' years ago and were chronicling the history of the universe. They'd gotten as far as Majin Buu's creation and Bibidi's defeat when I found them. They sent small devices back in time to gather DNA, just like what Gero did, to study in hopes of helping me beat Buu. All of your DNA was gathered and the records stored in the time machines computer."  
  
"Did they find a way to help you?" Gohan asked her. "Beyond the time machine."  
  
She nodded. "They unlocked my hidden powers. It forced me to transform to the second level. I could remember dad telling me about when you did that against Cell, how you completely outmatched him. I thought maybe the same would be true for me against Buu but... it wasn't enough. I should have known that since dad had reached the second level too but..."  
  
"How strong are you?" Goku asked. "I can tell you're suppressing your power."  
  
She smiled. "I think my power might surprise you, though it may not if you were able to beat Majin Buu." She clenched her fists and a purple aura flickered around her before flaring to life. Her power began to build rapidly as the ground shook and the dust flew. As her power built she quickly surpassed Trunks and Goten and began to gain quickly on Goku and Vegeta. All of their eyes went wide as her power matched Vegeta's, then Goku's, and kept on going up. A moment later she relaxed, her aura fading away as she did.  
  
"Your power... it's amazing..." Vegeta said wide eyed. "You... you're as strong as Goku was as a Super Sai-jin against Frieza... that's incredible. And you said you can ascend to the second level?"  
  
She nodded. Instantly her fists clenched again and her power began to build once more as her hair turned gold and lifted into the air, then her eyes turned green. A moment later she was a Super Sai-jin. Still her power built as she continued to transform to the next level. Her muscles grew, her aura deepened, blue energy bolts appeared, and she relaxed.  
  
"That's unbelievable." Goku said. "I had no idea... you're almost as strong as Gohan... and stronger than Buu. Amazing..."  
  
"She is my granddaughter." Vegeta said grinning.  
  
Gohan shook his head at that but smiled. "And we could use your help too." he told her. "We've got something of a problem starting here." and he proceeded to tell her about the new Cell.  
  
********  
  
A/N: Anyway, read and review please. And what do you think of Hope? 


	3. Divide and Conquer

Chapter Three - Divide and Conquer  
  
History seemed to be replaying itself. Town after town was emptying of its population as Cell absorbed them. He was moving so fast that the news crews couldn't keep up, they were reporting three or four cities every couple hours. To try and track him down faster they'd decided to split up into groups. Goku had gone north with Buu, Hope and Vegeta west, Gohan and Piccolo east, and Goten, Trunks, had gone south.  
  
Goten and Trunks landed in South City and looked around. The city was completely empty, the only sign of former population was the clothing strewn about the streets. "Looks like we're too late." Goten said. "Though we should be careful, Cell might still be here."  
  
"No." said a strange voice from behind them. "He's gone, left nearly ten minutes ago."  
  
The two teens spun around and at first they couldn't see who was speaking, but then they looked down. Standing there was a short purple man in a strange yellow outfit wearing sunglasses that looked to big for his head. "Who are you?" Goten asked.  
  
The short purple man grinned. Slowly he floated into the air so that he was eye level with the two half Sai-jins. Suddenly he vanished as Goten's head recoiled backward from the force of a sudden impact with the short purple man's fist. A quick spin kick to his face knocked Goten down the street and through a building. Trunks turned from where Goten had been knocked and looked at the short man.  
  
In a flash he charged in fists swing madly but the man simply dodged nimbly around each swing. Even a moment later as Goten returned to the fight they still couldn't land a single blow. "Come on now." the short man said smiling. "Is this the best you've got?" He disappeared suddenly and the two teens were knocked flat on their faces by a swift kick to the back of each of their heads.  
  
Trunks glared at him for a moment and then transformed. As Goten stood he did the same. The purple man smiled. "Well now, it's about time I get to fight a couple of Super Sai-jins." Both teens squinted as lights danced on the man's sunglasses. "To bad your power readings are still so small. I'm more than you kids can handle, so sad. I was looking forward to a good fight."  
  
******  
  
Gohan and Piccolo stood atop the East City hospital and gazed out at the city below them. It was completely devoid of life, to Piccolo this was something far to familiar for his tastes. He had hated hunting the last Cell down and he hated hunting down this Cell too. "We're always one step behind him." Gohan said dejectedly. None of them knew just how strong this Cell would be but they knew letting him absorb the androids would be a really bad idea.  
  
There was a deep laugh behind them and the two turned to see a man of average height in about his mid twenties standing there. Reaching up with one hand he turned the ball cap upon his head backwards and smiled. "More like three steps my friends. Cell was leaving South City a few moments ago." The man looked at Gohan's reaction and smirked. "Don't worry about the two brats, they won't miss any of the action, I've got a friend of mine covering it."  
  
Gohan and Piccolo slipped into fighting stances and the man shook his head. "No, no, not just yet my friends, not just yet." He glanced over at Gohan. "I'm no match for you my friend, not at the moment at least. I'm only here to deliver a friendly invitation to you, since you were kind enough to dispatch that bothersome time traveling Cell. The invitation is as follows." The man smirked like he knew a secret beyond comparison. "I invite you to choose."  
  
"Choose?" Gohan asked confused.  
  
"Indeed warrior, indeed. You see, I know where Cell is. So here is your choice." The man smirked again. "Save your brother and his friend in South City... or..." the man turned and looked off into the distance. "I should image your other friends have company by now."  
  
Piccolo glared at the man for a moment wondering what he was talking about, then he felt a small power spike in the direction of Goku's home. "Krillin?" he wondered aloud.  
  
Gohan focused for a moment and sensed Goten and Trunks, and they were transformed. Definitely in the middle of a fight. Then he felt Videl's power level as well as Krillin's. Both were high, like they were fighting someone. "No..." Gohan said in realization. Divide and conquer. Whoever these people were they were forcing him to make an impossible choice.... His little brother, or his wife and daughter... he couldn't save both... They were to far apart...  
  
"Gohan!" Piccolo's voice cut into his thoughts and brought him back to reality. "I'll go help Goten and Trunks, you help the others." As the two took off into the distance the man smiled. Then he turned west and sped off himself.  
  
******  
  
Krillin, Videl, 17, and 18 were just outside he Son home trying their best to hit a large grayish colored person who had moments ago dropped in from the sky and begun attacking them. Everyone else had sought shelter inside the Son home.   
  
Not for lack of trying none of the four fighting with the large man had landed a single blow to. Of course he'd yet to hit them either but they knew it was because he hadn't tried to yet. 18 broke off from the attempted physical assault and charged a KI blast. The others pulled back as she let go of the blast.  
  
The man simply backhanded the blast away. It slammed directly into the sun home completely obliterating it. Krillin, Videl, and 18 all stared at the crater. Krillin blinked twice watching the rising smoke. "M... Marron? Hiro?" he said his kids names softly. He heard 18 curse loudly behind him and screaming she charged in at the big man once more.  
  
Videl could do nothing but stare at where the house once stood. "That's.... this... there's.... how...." where the only words able to escape her tightening throat as she continued to stare. "Pan!!" She cried out as her mind finally wrapped around what had just happened. The Son home was gone and with it went everyone inside. Bulma, Chi-Chi, Marron, Hiro, Pan.... "No... it can't..." Her eyes drifted from where the house had once stood over to the large man. Tears streaming down her cheeks she too charged in to attack.  
  
Suddenly the man vanished from sight. A second later there was a loud crack as 18 was slammed into the ground. As they turned to see where her attacker was the man disappeared again. Suddenly he was in front of Videl, fist slamming into her stomach. She doubled over and collapsed to the ground.  
  
For the first time one of them hit him. 17's leg connected with the side of his neck but the man didn't budge. Then slowly the man turned and slammed a fist into 17's face. Then a swift knee to his stomach and he was down too. He turned to face Krillin, pulled his fist back, and froze. Krillin could see some kind of light in his eyes. The large man turned and as he did Krillin felt Gohan's presence nearing. /Kai's... this wont be pretty.../  
  
******  
  
Hope looked over at Vegeta who stood on the other side of the building. They'd been to late to save this town... and Cell was long gone. "So now what do we do?" Hope asked. Vegeta didn't move, didn't say anything, just stared down at the city. She wasn't sure what to do, she'd heard what he was like but had never had to handle anyone like him before. Then she felt a twinge of power in the distance. Turning to look she focused and narrowed it down. "Do you feel that?"  
  
"Goten and Trunks." Vegeta said looking. "They may have found him..." Despite that thought neither of them moved, something felt off. Then Vegeta turned toward the Son home. "What's going on? It feels like their fighting someone at Kakkarotto's too..."  
  
"But I can't sense any opponents."  
  
"I say we split up, you head for the kids and I'll head back to Goku's."  
  
Vegeta glanced over to her. "Fine."  
  
"Not exactly." said an unknown voice. The two royals turned to look at the speaker who was adjusting his ball cap. "Vegeta... and who might you be?" he asked looking at Hope. "I've never seen you before..."  
  
Hope kept quite, she knew the kind of advantage anonymity could posses. It was Vegeta who spoke. "Who are you?" he demanded more than asked.  
  
The man smirked. "I asked first."  
  
Hope smiled lightly. She didn't need to tell him everything, all they needed where names. "I'm Hope."  
  
"Hope eh? That's a good name for a warrior."  
  
"And you are?"  
  
"You may call me 13."  
  
Both Vegeta and Hope recognized the meaning of a number for a name. "You're an Android?" they asked at the same time.  
  
"Bright people." he sighed grinning. "Now let's get this show in the road shall we?"  
  
******  
  
Goku watched as Buu walked down the street looking at all the clothes strewn about. He peered into the store windows and down the alley's looking for anyone. "I can't find any people." he said looking back at Goku. "Where did everybody go? Why leave clothes behind?"  
  
"Cell got here first." Goku said sadly. "He absorbed them all." He looked around the city at all the clothes, the remnants of the people who'd lived here. It wasn't right, wasn't fair. No one deserved this. Goku sighed. He was about to talk to Buu but he felt a tug in his mind. Familiar powers. /Goten? Trunks? Did they find Buu?/ He looked in their direction but as he was trying to find who they were fighting he felt new powers graze his senses. /Krillin? What's going? I can't sense anyone else, who's everyone fighting?/  
  
Goku motioned for Buu to join him. "What is it?" asked the pink form.  
  
"Fighting, in the distance." Goku said. "Goten and Trunks, but Krillin and Videl too."  
  
"Cell?"  
  
"Don't know, I can't sense anyone else.... Wait, that's Gohan and Piccolo... they've split up. Seems Piccolo's going to help the kids and Gohan's heading home..." Goku stopped and looked off in the direction of Vegeta and Hope. He could sense Vegeta and Hope's power building as well now. "What's going on? Vegeta and Hope are starting to power up too."  
  
"More than one bad guy?"  
  
"I don't know..."  
  
"What we do? Can't be in three places..."  
  
Goku frowned as he looked around. Buu was right, they couldn't help them all. /Piccolo and the boys are the weakest group, Vegeta and Hope are both strong, Gohan can handle himself... but Gohan's the only one strong enough to fight Cell at the house.../ "Buu, can you go help Gohan? He's back at the house."  
  
Buu nodded. "Where you go?"  
  
"I'm going to go give the boys and Piccolo a hand." With that the two of them took off.  
  
******  
  
Goten and Trunks dodged to the sides as a stream of energy tore past them. If they'd not moved they'd no longer have an upper-body. "Man, who is this guy?" Trunks asked. "I can't sense a thing."  
  
"No clue, but I'd rather be dealing with Vegeta." Goten said.  
  
"Heh, heh." the short man laughed. "I think Vegeta rather has his hands tied right now."  
  
The two boys looked at him curiously but didn't get the chance to ask him anything before Piccolo's foot slammed into the small mans back slamming him into the ground. He kept applying force to the man sliding down the street with the man half buried in the street.  
  
"Piccolo!" Goten cheered. "Great timing, we could use the help."  
  
"I noticed." The Namek replied jumping off the man and landing between the two boys. "So who is this guy? Must work for the other one."  
  
"Other one?" Goten asked.  
  
Piccolo nodded. "Gohan and I met him. Told us about you two, and the attack on the house."  
  
"What!?" Goten cried.  
  
"Don't worry, Gohan's going up to handle it."  
  
The short purple man stood up and brushed off his clothes laughing. He reached into a pocket and pulled out a metal flask, opened it, and took a few quick gulps. Wiping his mouth he closed the flask and put it away again. "Welcome Piccolo, welcome. I think Gohan will be a bit late when he gets home, by then 14 should have killed everyone, acquired the Dragonball, and disappeared."  
  
Neither of the man's two important statements slipped the Nameks ears. He moved in the more important one first. "The Dragonball? You know of them?"  
  
"Of course." replied the man. "We shall gather the Dragonballs before Cell's completion and resurrect the dead Cell. Glorious it shall be when those two become one. Especially after Cell becomes Complete." the man smiled. "Perfection is only the beginning."  
  
Piccolo didn't like the sound of that. "What do you mean?" The man merely smiled and shook his head slowly. Realizing he'd get no farther down that train of thought he moved on the other man's statement. "You said 14 was at Goku's... are you Androids?"  
  
"New and improved." the man replied bowing. "I am Android 15, or 15.8 to be exact. Gero's plans are far more grander than even Cell can imagine. Perfection is only the tip of the ice-berg." 


	4. Fall of a Hero

Chapter Four - Fall of a Hero  
  
Piccolo, Trunks, and Goten were still having trouble fighting against Android 15. Piccolo crashed his left fist into the Android's stomach knocking it into the air. Leaping up he smashed a roundhouse kick into it's face sending it sailing toward Trunks who slammed his left fist into it's head knocking it toward Goten. As he went to kick the machine into the ground it turned in the air and slammed its feet into his stomach knocking him out.  
  
Piccolo growled. "Damn, guess that rules out a fusion..."  
  
Piccolo and Trunks were just about to charge in again when a blue light suddenly bathed the city streets. "Kamehameha!" They looked up and saw a large Kamehameha wave surging down from a Super Sai-jin Goku. The Android launched into the air and away from the wave. Goku quickly redirected it to follow him. The Android turned to face the wave and fired a blast of his own. The two hit and the Androids wave began to slowly overtake the Kamehameha. In a flash Goku transformed again. As he did, and his wave began to overtake the Android's, it ended it's attack and flew down into the ground disappearing from sight below the city streets. "Would have been here sooner but for some reason my Instant Transmission wouldn't work." Then Goku powered down and landed before walking over to Goten. "Good, he's still alive. How are you two?"  
  
"I'm good." Piccolo said.  
  
"My arm hurts like hell." Trunks said. His right arm hung from his shoulder like dead weight. "I think he broke it." Just then a sudden surge of power hit their senses like a ton of bricks. Something seemed to be powering up near Goku's place.  
  
Goku stared off in that direction a moment before picking up the unconscious teen at his feet. "Trunks, grab my arm. I'll get us to the look out and have you two healed. Piccolo, see what you can do to help Gohan and Buu."  
  
The Namek nodded as Goku vanished with Trunks and Goten.  
  
******  
  
Krillin watched as the large gray man suddenly vanished from in front of him and then reappeared in the rubble of the Son home. He bent down and sifted through the rubble then stood holding what was unmistakably the four star Dragonball. Then he lifted into the air and sped off into the distance. Just as Krillin lost sight of him Gohan landed.  
  
Gohan just stood and stared at the ruins of the house unable to speak for a moment. Then slowly the shock wore off and he looked around. He saw Krillin kneeling beside 18 and a few feet from them he saw Videl. He ran over to her quickly and knelt down beside her to check for a pulse. "No... Kami no..." Krillin looked up from where he knelt as Gohan looked back at him. "Who did this?"  
  
The short man shook his head. "I don't know... he was big and gray and didn't say a thing. But he knew you were coming. Once you started on the way here he just... took the Dragonball and left."  
  
"Dad's Dragonball?" Gohan asked in surprise. "We have to get it back..." He looked up at the ruins again. "Who... Who all was in the house?"  
  
"Everyone. Only me, 18, 17, and Videl stayed out here to fight."  
  
Gohan looked around as he stood. "Krillin, you said 17 was out here fighting right?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Where is he?"  
  
Krillin looked around too. "I don't know... he was lying over there by the trees."   
  
Gohan looked over and saw the trench his body had gouged out after being hit but there was no sign of 17. Then he felt it. About five miles yards into the forest a massive power flared to life. Just as the power hit his senses a blue glow seeped through the trees steadily growing brighter as the power built. In a flash Gohan was in the air and heading toward the power as he blinked back more tears. /Don't worry Pan, Videl, I'll get the Dragonball back and gather the rest./  
  
******  
  
Vegeta and Hope had tried fighting 13 without transforming but that had gotten them nowhere. Even as a Super Sai-jin Vegeta was having a hard time even following its movements. Hope was having more luck as she caught the machine with a hard left hook before driving her right knee into it's gut. The Android barely even registered the blows and backhanded her away. As Vegeta charged in again the Android spun and slammed it's heel into his jaw knocking fifty yards through sky before he slammed into another building and out the other side.  
  
"That's it you mechanical freak!" he shouted. "I've had just about enough of you!"  
  
The Android laughed. "And what are you going to do Vegeta? The girl is much stronger than you are and she's not even my equal."  
  
Vegeta clenched his fists and began to power up. In an instant his aura flared brilliantly and blue lightning traced around it. Hope felt the power jump Vegeta had just made from his transformation, he was now stronger than she was and she hoped there would be no need for her to transform and show the Android all of her power. As it was she saw the look of shock on his face as he processed the increase in her grandfather's power. That was an edge she wanted to keep until absolutely necessary to let it out. The less the Android knew the cockier it would be and the easier it would be to beat.  
  
Vegeta sped past her in a flash of gold and slammed his fist into the Android's face before kicking it in the stomach and then throwing it down into the street below. As Vegeta unleashed a volley of energy blasts Hope was actually grateful that Cell had wiped out the locals, they didn't have to hold back any. Back in her own time her and her father were well known for who and what they were, a side effect of Trunks being filmed destroying the Androids. She found it strange that here Gohan and the others were known only because of Videl and her father. That was another good reason to be happy the city was empty, no one to find out the truth.  
  
As Vegeta relaxed his attack Hope felt a wash of power from near Goku's place. "Vegeta! Do you feel that?"  
  
He looked back at her for a second before sensing it as well. His concentration on the fight had been blocking his senses. "Shit, that has to be Cell! Both of the Androids are at Kakkarotto's! Come on, if 13's still alive we can finish it off later, Cell's more important."  
  
"Right." With that the two sped off toward Goku's again.  
  
******  
  
As Gohan started toward the power he'd felt he saw Buu approaching. "Buu, where's my dad?" he called to the pink creature.  
  
"Went fight with Goten and Trunks."  
  
Gohan nodded. "Come with me, I may need your help."  
  
As Buu turned toward him and started to follow he looked back at the ruined house. "What happened to house?" Buu asked.   
  
Gohan didn't say anything until they were almost on top of the other power. "Someone blew it up... killed everyone except Krillin, 18, and possibly 17."  
  
Buu looked over at him with a sad look. "Bee? Pan?"   
  
Gohan nodded as they landed. He could tell Buu was upset, Bee and Pan were two of his best friends. Still, at the moment his main focus was on the glowing blue shape in the middle of the clearing. "Buu, I know it hurts but you have to focus, this is probably Cell." Despite the comment seemingly being directed at Buu Gohan knew it was more for himself than the other.  
  
A second later he was proven right as the glow faded to reveal a transformed Cell. As per 17's description he was pink. Otherwise he still looked the same as the original Cell's second stage. Cell smiled. "Ah, Gohan. Nice to see you again."  
  
"Cell." Gohan replied vehemently.  
  
The Biodroid looked over at the large pink blob beside Gohan. "Ah, and Majin Buu..." he said grinning. "Yes, I know all about you, thanks to your Cells."  
  
"Enough talk!" Gohan yelled charging in at Cell and tossing out all rational thought. Gohan lashed out with his right fist blindly and Cell dodged easily. Gohan's anger had always increased his power before and it was doing so now but the pain of losing his mother, his wife, and his daughter was dulling his senses. His attacks were powerful enough to shatter entire planets but wild enough to miss entire galaxies.  
  
"You're pathetic!" Cell laughed. This only made Gohan's power grow more and his attacks more wild. Suddenly Cell's fist slammed into Gohan's stomach. Despite Gohan's anger induced power boost and the fact he was stronger than Cell because of it the punch still hurt severely since he was focused entirely on attacking and didn't care about guarding. As Gohan recoiled from the blow Cell had delivered the Biodroid smashed his other fist into his face knocking him back past Buu and into a tree.  
  
The large Buu watched as Gohan slammed into the tree knocking it over before slumping to the ground. He also felt Gohan's KI drop suddenly, not from injury but from forfeiture. Buu could feel it. Gohan didn't care anymore, he didn't care about anything. He'd lost three of things he cared about most in this world. He felt like he'd failed them, failed everyone... again. It was like against Nappa all those years ago, or on Namek against Recoome, or Frieza. Even when he had the power to save people he failed, like seventeen years ago against Cell when his father had died doing what he should have done sooner. Sure Goku was back again but it still hurt.  
  
Buu turned and looked over at Cell who was still laughing. As steam poured out of the holes in his head and arms and his aura built around him his eyes turned deep red. "You hurt Buu's friends... you killed Buu's friends!" he roared. Cell suddenly stopped laughing as Buu's power began to build. "Buu not like you!" he screamed as he thrust his short arms forward bathing the area in an eerie pink glow as the energy surged forward and tore into Cell and then through the trees behind him.  
  
It was this scene that Hope and Vegeta arrived at. As the two landed Buu's attack came to a close as he relaxed some. The entire area was devastated, trees had been incinerated by the blast, and a trench had been carved into the now scorched landscape. As they stared on they couldn't see anything left of Cell but something felt off.  
  
"He's still alive, I can feel it." Vegeta said looking around.  
  
"After a blast like that?" Hope asked.  
  
Her question was answered as the ground several yards down the trench tore open and a rather mangled Cell floated into the air. His legs and arms were missing and his face had been distorted beyond recognition. As the limbs grew back his face pulsed and shifted until it was back to normal. "Why you!" he started but then stopped as he saw Vegeta and Hope. "Vegeta, it's nice to see you again too. Oh, and who's the girl?" he asked with a grin.  
  
Vegeta just growled but held back on attacking him. He could feel how strong Cell was and knew he was no match for the Biodroid. "Gohan!" he yelled looking back at the still slumped over and crying Sai-jin.  
  
Buu shook his head. "Gohan sad. Said big man kill everyone at house."  
  
Vegeta looked over at Buu. "What!"  
  
"He's right." Gohan said still sobbing. "Krillin told me what happened. Some big gray guy attacked them and blew up the house. Everyone but him, 17, 18, and Videl was inside. But then he killed Videl too."  
  
Vegeta growled again. "Damn Androids!" He turned and looked at Cell. "This is your fault!"  
  
"Me? I had nothing to do with that attack. I don't even know who that guy was but it was good timing I must say. He knocked out poor 17 in that scuffle, made it so much easier for me to absorb him."  
  
With a roar Vegeta charged in at Cell pulling back both fists and charging them with KI. The Biodroid didn't even bother to move as Vegeta's fists slammed into his chest releasing their blasts at point blank range. They made small indentations in his armor which quickly sealed up. Cell smiled. "Please Vegeta, you're nothing compared to me." With a swift backhand Vegeta was sent off through a few of the remaining trees before his KI vanished.  
  
Hope knew Cell was stronger than her, not as strong as the Majin Buu she'd been fighting, but still stronger than her. Still she leapt at him transforming to level two along the way. Cell felt the sudden boost in her power and watched her come. "Girl, I don't know who you are or where you came from but if you want to die I'll gladly oblige." With that he swung a massive fist at her. She started to dodge but the fist grazed her shoulder and knocked her spinning.   
  
They all heard the audible crack as her shoulder shattered. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" she cried grabbing her shoulder as she hit the ground.  
  
"Aw, did I hurt you?" he asked smirking. "You shouldn't have moved, then you'd be dead and it wouldn't hurt so much."  
  
Suddenly Gohan was back on his feet again. His face was still pointed at the ground but his fists were clenched at his side. His muscles spasmed as his aura flared up brilliantly. "I... I wont let you..." he managed through chocked sobs. The aura that danced about him shifted to a deep blue as Gohan's entire body began to shiver. His mind wasn't focused on the current situation. It was repeating over and over again all the fights he'd been in. Seeing Chaotzu, Yamcha, Tien, and Piccolo die against Nappa and the Saibamen. Their near defeat on Namek, Krillin's death against Frieza. And then again and again he saw his dad vanish with Cell, sacrificing himself to save them all. A move which had been futile as Cell reappeared moments later and killed Trunks. "I... I can't let you... I won't let you..." His aura seemed to stutter. It faded away and then came back in a bright flash again and again. Each time it was laced with more and more gold.  
  
Goku appeared off to the right of the others with Goten and Trunks on either side of him. They watched as Gohan's power continued to fluctuate. "Pan...." In a bright flash his aura stabilized as solid gold, yet his hair was still black. "Videl..." Suddenly his head snapped up and he glared across at Cell. "Mom..." Gohan's eyes where pure white as he glared down at Cell. "CELL!" The muscles on his arms bulged massively as he surged in toward the pink Biodroid.  
  
Cell didn't have a chance to react as Gohan's fist slammed into his face twisting it and distorting it. Before he could even start to put his face back to normal Gohan was pummeling him like mad. Each punch and each kick left dents in Cell's body. Suddenly Gohan spun around and slammed his heel into the Biodroid's neck stretching it away from his body. Then he brought his knee up into Cell's stomach flinging him into the air. Landing Gohan cupped his hands at his sides. "Kaaaaaaaaa... Meeeeeeeeee... Haaaaaaaaaaaa... Meeeeeeeeee... Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" He thrust his hands up into the air and let the energy pour out at Cell. They could all tell every ounce of his power was in the attack. As it charged at Cell they could sense Gohan's power as it began to drop.  
  
The wave slammed into Cell and tore on past him and off into space. As Gohan stood there putting everything he had into that attack his gold aura shimmered and dropped down to the deep blue of a moment ago before turning white again and his power returned to normal. Still it continued to drop.  
  
Goku's eyes went wide. "Gohan, no! Don't do it!"  
  
Gohan didn't seem to hear his father as the energy wave still surged onward. For nearly a minute Gohan poured his heart and soul into his attack. Then suddenly it stopped dead as Gohan's KI vanished and he fell over face first into the dirt. There was no sign of Cell left in the sky. Goku and Goten both ran over to Gohan. "Oh no, Gohan." Goku cried bending over. Placing his hand on Gohan's neck he checked for a pulse. Goku stopped dead, frozen. He swallowed as he looked down at his son. "No... Gohan. Not you too..."  
  
"He's... he's gone?" Goten asked in shock. Goku nodded. "He gave everything in that attack. Everything he had."  
  
Buu walked up to Gohan and knelt down to try and heal him but it didn't work. "He was sad." Buu said at last looking Gohan over. "Lost Pan..."  
  
Goku felt sick as he stood back up. "Chi-Chi..." he said softly. /I lost them all in less than an hour... Chi-Chi, my first son, my granddaughter. All I have left is Goten.../ He felt the sting of tears in is his. "We have to get the Dragonball back. Too many people have died today..."  
  
Hope managed to pull herself to her feet and as she did Buu saw her injury. He walked over to her and healed her then looked around for where Vegeta had been knocked too. When he saw the broken trees he flew off in that direction to heal him as well.  
  
A moment later Vegeta walked back into the clearing with Buu in tow and saw Gohan on the ground and the looks on everyone's faces. "We still have three Androids to track down." he said softly.  
  
As Goku bent down to pick up Gohan there was a flash of blue in the sky and a rush of power ripped over the area rustling trees and ripping many of the dead ones out of the ground. Everyone turned to look at the sky where the light came from. It pulsed in waves from a single piece of writhing pink stuff. They all felt the sudden build in power from the twisting and pulsing thing as it began to grow bigger. Suddenly a leg shot out of it followed by another and then a pair of arms. It took only a moment for the body to re-grow almost completely. All that was missing was his head but that too grew back within seconds.  
  
"There's no way!" Hope cried looking up at Cell.  
  
"That settles it." Vegeta said glaring at the pink Biodroid. "He's definitely got Buu's regenerative powers."  
  
Goku stood back up and glared at Cell who was looking himself over and laughing. "Amazing! That kid put out much more power than I'd imagined possible... but look at me, I'm still alive!"  
  
"Not for long." Goku said with more edge to his voice than anyone there was used to. Cell started to laugh again as Goku transformed. He still laughed as he ascended to the second level. Then he stopped and stared at Goku as he felt the power that was building around him. In a blinding flash he'd transformed to level three. Cell glared down at him. He'd expected Goku to have gotten stronger since fighting Buu but... he was stronger than him! Even if just barely. Still, it was a fight he'd rather not have at the moment. Suddenly Cell's power dipped down to the barely detectable level and he placed two fingers to his forehead. "No you don't Cell!" Goku cried launching into the air but before Goku could reach him Cell had vanished. 


	5. Dark Skies

Chapter Five - Dark Skies  
  
Otherworld:  
  
Shin set his bowl down and stretched. "Your a good cook." he said to the elder Kai before letting out a deep sigh. "Right, guess I should make my daily check of the universe, make sure nothing's out of order." He walked out of his house and took a seat leaning against the hard wall. Closing his eyes he reached his senses out into the vastness of the universe and began searching for anything out of the ordinary. Almost instantly his mind is pulled to the Earth.  
  
"Gohan?" he asked in wonder as he recognized the power he was feeling. His mind quickly found the half Sai-jin who was currently unleashing the strongest Kamehameha Wave he'd ever used. Shin split his focus leaving part of it on Gohan and letting the rest wonder around the gathered group and the destroyed forest. As Gohan's attack came to an end he felt the life leave his body. "What happened on Earth?" Shin wondered as he remerged his focus and looked around the area. He froze as he saw the ruined Son home.  
  
Then he felt a sudden upsurge of energy which drew his attention back to where Gohan and the others were gathered. "Buu!?" he cried in bewildered surprise as a pink blob began to take shape in the sky. The fat Buu was still on the ground with the others so then who was this one? Then he saw him take form and recognized the shape from seventeen years ago when his senses had been first drawn to Earth. "Cell? But... how's that possible?" Shin continued to watch the events on Earth with growing interest.  
  
******  
  
Earth:  
  
Everyone stood outside the ruins of the Son home and eight makeshift wooden crosses. Buu had insisted on setting them up, one for each person who had died. Krillin stood up as he finished carving his son's name on the last of the crosses. With one last look he walked over and stood with 18.  
  
"We should take you to the Lookout." Piccolo said looking over to 18. "It would make it harder for Cell to get to you."  
  
"And run away? Not a chance!" she shouted. "I'm not hiding."  
  
"No one side you would be hiding." a voice said from behind the group.  
  
Everyone turned and Goku brightened up considerably. "Supreme Kai! What are you doing here?"  
  
Shin bowed slightly as the wind picked up and flapped his long hair behind him a bit. "Goku, it's good to see you too." He looked at the crosses lined up in front of the ruins for a moment. "I just wish it were under better circumstances. I saw Gohan's last attack... if I'd known this was happening I'd have come sooner."  
  
"No offense but I don't think you'd have helped much." Piccolo said.  
  
"I suppose not, but I could have done something." Shin shook his head and then looked over to 18. "And you really should be taken somewhere else, if Cell absorbs you he'll be next to invincible."  
  
"No chance." 18 said again. "I intend to get the Dragonballs." she glared daggers at both Piccolo and Shin.  
  
Realizing the battle was one he couldn't win Piccolo decided to drop the subject. "Goku, can you get the Dragon radar from Capsule Corp.?"  
  
"I don't know where it is..."  
  
"I'll show you, just get us there." Vegeta said. His eyes were still locked on the crosses that Bulma's and Bra's names had been carved into. A moment later the two had vanished. A pair of eyes hidden in the woods watched them go then eyed up those who remained.  
  
/Only Goku poses any danger to me, with him gone now is the time to make my move./ Suddenly a wave of pink energy surged out from the trees catching everyone off guard. They managed to scatter quickly enough to not get hit and the wave sped past into the other side of trees. By the time everyone had recovered from the surprise attack Cell already had a firm hold on 18 and his tail was opening to absorb her.  
  
Hope leaped at Cell transforming along the way. As she reached level two she held her right arm out and down at her side. Folding all but her index and ring fingers she charged a small ball of KI which bulged for a moment then flattened out into a disk. With a flick of her wrist the disk sped from her fingers and cut through Cell's wrists yet his hands still held onto 18.  
  
The pink globs stretched out and reconnected to Cell's arms but the disk came back around and severed his hands again. "Damn you girl!" Cell roared as he tried to reattach his hands again. This time the disk spun around behind him and loped off his tail. Cell roared and pitched 18 aside turning to focus on Hope. "That's it girl, now you die!" he roared as his tail re-grew.  
  
Hope smirked, she knew Cell wouldn't get that close, she could see Trunks and Goten lined up out of the corner of her eye. Sure enough, a moment later their voices rang out. "Fuuuu. Sion. Haaa!" Cell turned in shock as the light faded and Gotenks stood smirking at him. Hope had never seen him before so it was an interesting sight. He was exactly like they'd described earlier in the day. Almost 80% of his hair was purple and it was less vertical than it had been when he was younger, looking more like Goten's normal hairstyle than it had when he was a kid.  
  
In a flash of light Gotenks transformed to level three and continued to smirk at the now wide eyed Cell. "What's wrong? To strong for you?" He charged in and swung at Cell but the Biodroid suddenly vanished and came crashing down on top of Gotenks slamming him face first into the ground. Gotenks thrust himself up out of the ground throwing Cell off his back. Turning he fired an energy blast at where Cell was but once again the Biodroid vanished.  
  
A fist lanced suddenly into Gotenks stomach and a point blank KI blast followed immediately afterward. Gotenks was flung into the air and back. Cell jumped, flipped, and slammed his heel into the fusion's face slamming him hard into the ground. As he hit his aura faded and he returned to normal as he slipped into unconsciousness. Turning from Gotenks he caught Hope's incoming fist in one of his own large hands before backhanding her through the trees.  
  
As Cell walked back over to 18 he stretched his arms out and grabbed her tightly again. "No!" Krillin cried launching in as Buu started to charge an energy blast. As Krillin neared Cell's tail moved from where it hovered over 18 and slammed into the short man's head with a loud crack. Everyone stared in shock as his head twisted the entire way around.  
  
"You monster!" 18 cried slamming her legs into Cell as hard as she could but he wouldn't let go. She quit trying to pry his hands off her neck and started blasting him in his face to no avail. 18 looked back at Buu. "Blast us!" she cried.  
  
Buu blinked as he held onto his energy blasts. "Buu would hurt you..."  
  
"I know that! Do it!"  
  
Buu stood there for a moment. He looked over at Piccolo who nodded to him. Turning back he saw 18's head was already in Cell's tail. Quickly the pink blob fired his energy blast as quickly as he could but Cell and 18 both vanished and the attack crashed into the forest. "What? Where Cell go?"  
  
Piccolo shook his head. "This isn't good." he said looking around for any sign of Cell's power. A second later Goku and Vegeta reappeared with the Dragon radar.  
  
******  
  
Goten, Trunks, Goku, Buu, and Vegeta all floated on the outskirts of Satan City. They were waiting for some sign of Cell, some indication of where he was. They knew he was still absorbing 18 or else he'd have attacked. Then it happened, there was a blinding flash of light from within the city and they sped toward the building glow. There they found a crowd of spectators around a glowing dome of energy that had engulfed the transforming Cell.  
  
"Go!" Goku yelled down at the crowd. "Get away from here!" They looked up at him like he was nuts, all except one. Goku smiled when he saw him and quickly landed beside the man.  
  
"What's going on?" Hercule asked. "What is this thing!"  
  
"Cell." Goku replied coldly. "He's already killed a lot of people... even Videl and Pan."  
  
"WHAT! W-what about..."  
  
"Gohan's gone, he gave everything he had in one attack but... this new Cell also has some of Buu in it." Hercule's face paled as Goku turned to look at him. "You have to clear these people out! We don't have much time!"  
  
Hercule nodded and turned made his way to the front of the crowd. As he emerged at the front the murmuring in the crowd died out. "You have to leave this place right now!" Hercule demanded. "My friends and I will deal with this problem!"  
  
"What is it Hercule?" someone demanded.  
  
He wasn't sure what to tell them at first but realized the truth would make them move faster. "It's another Cell!" he cried loudly. "This one's stronger than the last so you have to go, now!" At first no one moved, then the swirling energy vanished and the Pink Cell emerged in his final form, a form the world recognized. Vegeta and the others landed beside Hercule as Cell smirked. Instantly the gathered crowd ran for cover.  
  
"Well now Goku." Cell said smiling. "You still ready for that fight?"  
  
******  
  
"We're getting close to the Dragonballs." Piccolo said watching the radar in his hands.  
  
"What could those Androids want?" Hope wondered as a devastated portion of the city came into view.  
  
Suddenly the sky began to darken. "I think we're about to find out." Shin said as gold light lanced up from the ground. "I would say that's where they are."  
  
They pulled up and landed behind the three Androids. 14 and 15 turned toward them while the Dragon demanded the first wish. Piccolo looked to the others. "I'll handle the short guy. Shin, the big one's yours. Hope, take out the other one before he makes a wish!" The two nodded and all three charged in for battle. 


	6. Completion

Chapter Six - Completion  
  
Goku, Gotenks, Buu, and Vegeta were all trying to hit the now perfect Cell but he was easily dodging all of their attempted blows while laughing. "You can't even hit me, what makes you think you can possibly defeat me?"  
  
"I don't know if we can but we're sure going to try!" Gotenks cried before spitting out a handful of Ghosts. While they floated around him he looked down at his fathers. "And why don't you two do something useful and fuse!" he shouted before sending his ghosts at Cell.  
  
Goku and Vegeta glanced at each with the same look of 'That's your kid talking' before powering down and starting the dance. Meanwhile Cell was busy destroying incoming Ghosts while trying to dodge Buu's blasts as well. Unfortunately for the others he wasn't doing to bad job. He'd just dodged another energy blast as he heard Goku and Vegeta. By the time he found them they'd finished the dance and Gogeta was glaring up at him. "So now, do you still like your odds Cell?" He smiled and transformed to level three.  
  
Cell's eyes widened as he felt Gogeta's power. "Impressive... but that power wont last long. I can hold you off until then." There was a rush of power as his body bulged slightly. "Not my full power but, I wont lose speed this way." In a blur he charged in at Gogeta who easily dodged his attack. Cell continued to throw punch after punch but he wasn't straining himself, only trying to keep Gogeta at bay. "You know... I've learned something about myself recently... my power dosen't decrease! I can go on like this for eternity!" he laughed.  
  
Gogeta's fist slammed into his jaw dislodging it. "Good for you, but you'll be dead before then so it doesn't really matter."  
  
******  
  
Piccolo was the only Z fighter having any real trouble with the current battle. The small Android was dodging nimbly around Piccolo's attempted assaults but the Android was landing so few blows to the Namek neither was really at the advantage. Shin and Hope were thrashing their opponents with little trouble.  
  
"Damn girl, hold still!" 13 cried. "I need to pound you so as I can make my wish!"  
  
Hope flipped around another blow. "Sorry, but I'm not even warmed up yet." There was a bright flash and she transformed to the second level. "Should have destroyed you win I had the chance."  
  
13 read the power increase in shock. "Damn girl, you've got some power." As she charged in and slammed her fist into his face the dragon above them watched with growing impatience. Yet still the battle went on. Just as Hope was about to fire a KI blast to destroy 13 a green streak whizzed passed her followed by a purple one. Turning to look she saw piccolo recover just into to smash his fist into 15's face.  
  
However it distracted her long enough for 13 to turn toward the Dragon and begin to make his wish. "Dragon, hear my wish!" Hope heard his voice and turned to look at him. She charged at him quickly and slammed into him before he could finish. He whirled quickly and glared at her. "Girl! I wish you had a weakness I could exploit!"  
  
The Dragon rumbled as its eyes began to glow. It's voice rumbled over the gathered crowd. "It shall be done..." All the fighting stopped suddenly as everyone turned first to look at the Dragon, then at Hope. "It has been done, you have one wish left." Everyone looked at Hope blinking, she even looked herself over but nothing seemed wrong. Then she remembered the battle she was in and charged at 13 again. This time 14 and 15 grabbed her feet quickly and threw her away from the other.  
  
Once more the Android turned toward the Dragon. "Make the Cell from the future and the Cell from the present one being! That is my wish!"  
  
******  
  
Cell was starting to have more trouble than he'd expected. Gogeta wasn't holding back anything and each blow hurt. He wasn't really worried, so long as the combat remained close range. But he knew that if Gogeta were to use a full power KI attack that he'd probably not survive. He was about to launch another attack at Gogeta when he suddenly felt weird. His body began to shake and ripple as a glow surrounded him.   
  
Gogeta backed up staring at him in shock and wonder. "What is this? What's going on? His power... it's increasing... but how?" There was a sudden glare of light from Cell that died away as quickly as at came. Despite the increase in power that all those present could feel he didn't seem to have changed any. And yet he had... somehow... "What is this?"  
  
Cell started laughing. "Unbelievable!" he cried flexing his muscles. "Those other Androids! I know now, they were the ones who summoned the Dragon! They used it to merge us! To make two into one! My power is unrivaled! I am the strongest in the universe! I am Super Cell!"  
  
******  
  
As the Dragon vanished into the distance the two sides touched down on the ground to stare across at each other. "Well." 13 said at last. "It's been nice knowing all of you, and a fun fight indeed. But I'm afraid we must make our leave. After all, we have a rendezvous with destiny." 15 floated slowly into the air and then over to stop in front of 13. Meanwhile 14 walked behind him so that they were lined up by height.  
  
15 pulled its legs up to it's chest and huddled into a ball where it floated before beginning to glow blue. The other watched in shock as it floated backwards and into 13. As it vanished 13 began to glow and repeated the process absorbing into the remaining Android. With the process finished the large Android began to transform. It's skin turned deep blue, it's hair stood up brilliant red, and it's body bulged to an even larger size. With the change complete he floated into the air and grinned. In a deep voice he spoke, "Perfection is only the beginning!" and in a flash the super Android sped toward where Cell was. The others quickly followed after. As she flew Hope had the strangest feeling around her waist...  
  
******  
  
Gogeta had just dodged another blast and landed beside Gotenks and Buu when the blue Android suddenly landed behind Cell grinning. "Hello Cell. I just you like the power increase."  
  
Cell glanced behind him and then smiled. "Indeed. And I see you've made some improvements as well. Still not as strong as I am."  
  
"You aren't even at full power." the large blue Android said walking forward. "Your body is incomplete. Perfection is only the beginning." Cell's eyes widened a bit at that. He wasn't so sure he liked the sound of that... He was made to absorb Androids 17 and 18. The other three Androids were designed to become one being. But why have two? Unless...  
  
Realization dawned on Cell as the Android began to glow a deep blue and float toward him. "You and I will be one being, it is the way it was meant to be." the Android said with a grin. Cell took a step back. "Do not fear Cell for you are the stronger power so you shall be in charge. Our merging shall be similar to that of the Nameks." Cell grinned again as the Android reached him and placed his hands on the Biodroid's shoulders. There was a sudden spark of light from where they made contact and both were enveloped in a gold light.  
  
All the others could make out was shadow within the lights. The two shadows were pulled closer to each other and then merged into one. The golden light flared first pink, then blue, before settling on purple. Then the light faded to reveal an enlarge deep purple Cell. His body was as massive as the blue Androids had been, but his power was far beyond that of anyone present.   
  
Gogeta took a step back to join the others as Gotenks suddenly defused. "How... how do we beat that!" Goten yelled. "He's... his power... it's..."  
  
"We don't." Gogeta said softly as the laughing Cell suddenly began to glow. The fusion understood what was happening, or rather, Vegeta understood. Cell was gloating in his own way, he was going to simply destroy the planet in one big explosion. He was more than twice Gogeta's strength now and no longer cared to fight him or the others. They were no longer any fun. "Quickly, grab on to me or the Supreme Kai. We must leave this world now."  
  
Shin nodded as the other quickly grabbed onto someone. A moment later they all stood on the Supreme Kai's planet. They could see and fell Cell back on Earth as his attack exploded and the planet was atomized. For the moment Cell was missing but he'd return shortly, they all knew it. "We'll have to use the Namek Dragonballs wish back the Earth." Gogeta said looking over the handful of survivors. Goten, Trunks, Buu, Shin, Hope, Piccolo, and himself were all that remained.   
  
"But first we need some kind of..." his voice trailed off as his eyes caught sight of something. Powering down he reached out his hands and grabbed onto a tail. Hope winced and cried out in pain. Smirking Gogeta let go. "You should keep better track of your tail... speaking of which, I didn't see one on you before."  
  
"My... tail?" she asked surprised looking down at it. "But... I've never had a tail. I was born without one."  
  
Gogeta nodded at the same time as he began to split apart. It was Vegeta who spoke first. "Like Goten and Trunks. Born with the ability to become a Super Sai-jin and without a tail. So then, how did you get yours?"  
  
"I don't... wait, the wish. I interrupted the Android while it was making its wish... He said something about me having a weakness. The Dragon must have given me the tail to grant the wish."  
  
Vegeta smirked. "Well now, this turns things in our favor. As a Super Sai-jin and an Oozaru she'd be more than a match for Cell."  
  
"I don't know." Goku said. "She might not be able to control it... and he could always remove her tail. I say we keep it as a plan b. Now all we need is a plan a." 


	7. A Plan of Desperation, Birth of Gogetenk...

A/N: As to the review mentioning 17 having been revived after Cell was beaten... I do not except GT as fact. GT, to me, is nothing more than an animated Fanfic. Dragonball Z never mentioned that 17 was revived, and since he was part of Cell still, not technically dead himself, in my opinion, he'd still be a part of Cell.  
  
Chapter seven - A Plan of Desperation, Birth of Gogetenks  
  
Hope sat in the rippling grass of the Supreme Kai's planet thinking and starring at her tail. It had only been a minute since the Earth's destruction and Cell had yet to reform. She looked up from the ground in frustration and saw Buu. Suddenly an idea sparked in her mind. "We let Buu absorb us." she said at last. "Piccolo, myself, Gotenks, and Gogeta. With all of us there's no way Cell could win."  
  
Goku was starting to grin at the idea but Shin quickly interrupted. "Absolutely not! I was against even letting Buu remain ten years ago, I still don't trust him now. There's no way I'm letting him become that powerful."  
  
"But..." Goku started.  
  
"No buts Goku, I wont allow it!"  
  
Goku sighed. /That's plan C I suppose. Whether Shin likes it or not, if it's the only way to stop Cell then we'll do it./  
  
"Well, what about a super fusion?" Goten asked. "Trunks and I thought of that years ago, but we never had anyway of trying it. Maybe we could come up with a way though?"  
  
"Super fusion?" Hope asked.  
  
Before the teen could answer there was a sudden power spike back in the mortal realm. They turned their attentions to where the Earth used to be as Cell slowly reformed. The purple Biodroid floated in empty space for a second before vanishing.  
  
"What!" Piccolo cried suddenly, his eyes wide and fear evident on his face.  
  
"What is it Piccolo?" Goku asked.  
  
Vegeta looked up suddenly, the same fear on his face as Piccolo's. "Namek... Cell's on New Namek!"  
  
Everyone turned their attention to New Namek. Sure enough Cell floated in high in the sky over the planet gazing down at it. He seemed to be contemplating something. Suddenly he raised an arm and aimed his open palm downward. "Can't have them being revived constantly, now can I? Sorry, but this planet's got to go! Big Bang... Attack!" The golden ball of energy surged downward and slammed into the planet tearing through the rock and into its core. New Namek shook violently for several seconds before exploding into billions of pieces.  
  
"No..." Goku breathed. "The Dragonballs... there all gone. All of the Dragonballs are gone! There's no way to bring anyone back!"  
  
Hope looked over to Goten again. "What's this super fusion idea of yours?"  
  
Goten couldn't talk. His mind was still spinning. Until just a second ago the deaths of his mother, brother, sister-in-law, and niece where reversible. Now... it was permanent. He collapsed to the ground slamming his fists into the planet shattering rocks everywhere as he transformed. "Mom! Gohan!" he cried.   
  
Trunks couldn't believe it either. Just earlier that day they'd all been together having dinner and now... He tired to shake the feeling, for the moment at least. He'd let it sink in after Cell was dead. "It's a fusion fusing again, or two fusions fusing with each other." he said to answer Hope's question. "For example, Gogeta and Gotenks fusing into one being." He sighed. "But using the dance wouldn't work. Gotenks and Gogeta are to different in powers, the result would be weaker than Gogeta is by himself. But you and Gotenks at base are close enough that might work."  
  
Goku shook his head. "No. It wouldn't. You have to be similar height and power but you have to be the same gender. It's impossible for Hope to fuse with any of us."  
  
Shin reached up and removed his earrings. "However, if Gotenks and Gogeta were to fuse with these..." he held them out. "The new warrior's power would be astounding, and perhaps enough to defeat Cell."  
  
The four warriors involved all looked at the earrings. The fusion would be permanent. Fathers and sons would be one person, forever. Trunks uncrossed his arms and walked over beside Goten who stood up and glanced at him a moment. They then looked over at their fathers who nodded simultaneously. "Good." Shin said. "It's decided. Once you're able to fuse again we'll proceed."  
  
******  
  
About an hour later:  
  
Piccolo, Hope, and Buu were all standing apart from the others watching the events back in the mortal realm. After destroying New Namek Cell went for a 'cruise' around the galaxy. He was almost back to where he'd started. "He's not looking for us?" Hope asked.  
  
Piccolo shook his head. "He wouldn't be able to find us anyway. The Supreme Kai's planet is shielded. Only if we all powered up would be able to sense us. Of course, he's not worried about us anyway."  
  
Hope nodded. If she were that strong she wouldn't be worried either. She watched as Piccolo walked off to join the others again. They'd be fusing soon. She glanced over to Buu. "If this doesn't work, if they can't beat him on their own, you absorb me."  
  
Buu looked over at her surprised. "But Shin say..."  
  
"I don't care what he said. Cell needs to be stopped before he kills everyone in the entire universe."  
  
Buu stood there silent a moment before nodding in agreement.  
  
******  
  
H.F.I.L.:  
  
They'd all been rather shocked by Cell's sudden disappearance from the H.F.I.L., even Dr. Gero. He'd not thought of merging the two Cell's into one like that. Still, he rather liked the results. They all seemed to. Raditz stood apart from them, with Nappa at his side, glaring at the super powered purple Cell. "I don't like him." he said softly.  
  
"He's an idiot." replied the large Sai-jin. "Kakkarotto and the others will find some way of defeating him."  
  
"Indeed. My brother is quite the resourceful one isn't he?" Raditz grinned. "That wont matter in the end though, once he's mine."  
  
Nappa glanced down at his secret ally. More than twenty years of planning and nearly constant train were almost shattered by the existence of this new Cell but Raditz didn't seem too worried. "Be careful of that confidence." Nappa said turning away from the others. "That's what got you killed in the first place."  
  
Raditz snorted. "Along with the rest of them." he said glaring at them all disgustedly. Especially Frieza and Cold. "Come on Nappa, let's go train."  
  
******  
  
Hope and Buu joined the others again just in time to hear to simultaneous 'Fuuuu, Sion, Haaaaa's!' as Gotenks and Gogeta were once again born. Each fusion held a single earring in their hand. "You sure about this Gotenks?" asked the other. Gotenks simply nodded.   
  
Gogeta reached up and placed his earring on his left ear while Gotenks held his by his right. "We have to win." he said sliding into place. Immediately the two were pulled together and merged into one being. The Fusion Jackets the originals had been wearing had gotten a little larger, the trim was red, the main part was purple, the belt was orange, and the pants were still the same white as before. He looked up and grinned, the widow peak on his head his most prominent feature. "Oh yeah, I rock!" he said, purple eyes shimmering in the light.  
  
"Later!" Gogetenks said in his odd quadruple voice before disappearing. He reappeared a second later on an odd world. The sky was filled with red clouds and the entire world was caught in a raging storm. The planet was about twice the size of the Earth and completely devoid of life, he'd only found it by the massive world wide storm that covered the planet. Gogetenks looked around him, the world was dead. Old and collapsing buildings littered the landscape. "I wonder what happened to the people of this world? It looks like they died out a long time ago... Well, no matter. This makes the perfect place to fight Cell, and entire planet without any other life on it. Now I just need to get his attention." In a brilliant flash of gold light and a massive surge of power that scattered the storm clouds overhead he transformed to the third level. Cell took the bait and appeared a moment later.  
  
"He's still not as strong as Cell." Piccolo said matter of factly. "He's a lot closer to Cell's power now though, hopefully it's close enough."  
  
Cell looked Gogetenks over for a moment. "Fusion? Hmmm.... Yes, the outfit's a dead giveaway, but... the earrings don't add up. Unless. Ah, you four fused into one! How perfect, now I can truly test my strength!" Cell charged in quickly, almost to quickly for Gogetenks to keep up with him. The fusion slid to the right just barely dodging the on coming fist. He lashed out with his own right hook but Cell managed to dodge it. However, the follow up roundhouse connected to the Biodroid's jaw with a resounding crack. 


	8. Supreme Defiance, Shattered Planet

Chapter eight - Supreme Defiance, Shattered Planet  
  
Each landed blow, whether blocked or not, sent out massive shockwaves and thunderous roars in all directions. Gogetenks wasn't holding back any of his power but Cell was. The Biodroid was having to much fun to really care, and he had an unlimited supply of energy so he wasn't worried in the least. A sudden kick from the fusion sent Cell through several already heavily damaged buildings and into a mountain several miles distant. Gogetenks quickly followed after firing a volley of KI blasts at his opponent as he neared.  
  
There were several explosions and bursts of purple light in different directions. Gogetenks looked around him at the moving KI's. /Ah, crap! He's split himself into a dozen smaller Cell's. But his power's still just as high? How?/ He charged in at the nearest Cell, it, like the others, was only two foot tall. The fusion lashed out with a hard right that the small Biodroid easily dodged. A short fists lanced up and slammed into his stomach, Gogetenks doubled over and spat up blood.  
  
"My word, you're falling apart already?" the short Cell taunted. "Would you look at that, the last Sai-jin crumpling like a piece of old paper."  
  
Gogetenks looked up at the small Cell silhouetted in the silvery moonlight and growled. Suddenly a small foot slammed into the small of his back. In a flash the miniature Cell's charged in together and began to pound Gogetenks down into the ground showering rocks and dust in every direction. After several moments a bolt of purple light shot up out of the dust, a reformed and full size Cell. He stopped in mid air and fired a stream of brilliant purple energy down at Gogetenks. There was a blinding flash and the planet shook violently. As the dust cleared it revealed a crater nearly four hundred miles across.  
  
"Well now, that was fairly easy, and I didn't even have to try."  
  
"Maybe you should." Gogetenks suggested from behind him. "I mean, I've been waiting here for almost a minute."  
  
Cell spun around at him and glared at the fused Sai-jin. "I'm going to rip you limb from limb Sai-jin!" He charged in again and they began to exchange blows once more. "Tell me Sai-jin, do you actually think you can win?"  
  
"I don't know, but I have to give it a try!" a quick foot lanced out and buried itself into Cell's stomach. The Biodroid was shocked at the sudden blow but managed to shake it off quickly. He then followed up with an elbow to the back of the fusion's head.  
  
******  
  
Hope grimaced as the two powers clashed again. Things weren't looking good for their side. Gogetenks wasn't strong enough to win this battle, not alone. She couldn't believe these powers, she'd thought that her and the Buu she'd fought in her time were powerful. Neither would stand a chance against either of these two. She glanced over at Buu who was focusing on the on-going battle as well. The pink creature noticed her glance and looked at her for a moment before turning back to the battle.  
  
After almost an hour of fighting the planet the two were on was beginning to give. Chunks were pulling free and floating into space and a massive fault line was beginning to tear it's way across the surface. As the two swung hard lefts at the other, each connecting with the other's jaw, a thunderous crack rang out. The shock wave tore down into the planet and plunged into the fault line. The world shook madly and ripped apart into two halves. Hope looked at Buu once more.  
  
"No!" Shin cried looking toward them.  
  
******  
  
Gogetenks looked around him as towering streams of magma erupted from the ground. The battlefield was becoming eerily reminiscent of Goku's battle against Frieza. Only this time, there was no transformation to attain that would let him win. As he floated starring across at Cell he felt the dropping of his air supply. He could try to find a new planet to continue the fight on but he wasn't sure it would last very long either.  
  
He turned to see Piccolo, Hope, and Buu. The Sai-jin female had already transformed to the second level and maxed out her power, that much was rather obvious. "We thought you could use a little..." she stopped and seemed to gaze off into space. Gogetenks turned to look up and to his left, where Hope was looking. The full moon was shinning through a hole in the clouds created by his and Cell's battle. He was beginning to think maybe he should go... or at least get out of Hope's way.  
  
"Oh boy..." he gasped ducking down to the ground level quickly. Cell hadn't noticed the new arrivals yet but couldn't miss Hope when a sudden roar erupted from her.  
  
"What the hell is that!" he cried. She'd already grown to three times her size and was covered in golden fur. It only took a moment for the transformation to come to an end and surprisingly enough, her clothes had grown with her. "That power! An... Oozaru! Damn you Sai-jins, you're more annoying than roaches!" He surged in at her and slammed his fist into her chest. She glanced down at him and snarled. His eyes went wide in fear as one of her massive hands swatted him away.  
  
Cell pulled himself to a stop and looked down at her, watched her tail swishing around behind her. He floated there for only a moment and then dove down toward her. Suddenly he fired off several dozen energy disks. One managed to slice through her tail and it dropped to the ground with a loud thud. Gogetenks felt one of their best chances slipping away as she began to revert to her normal form. Only she didn't.  
  
As the transformation, or de-transformation as it were, was coming to an end a primal, beast like roar escaped from her throat again as she threw her head back. Her body seemed to pulse in beat with her heart as a golden aura flashed about her body. Gogetenks could feel her power shifting and building again. That sort of thing only happened with a transformation though so he couldn't figure out what was going on.  
  
And then, before he could fully grasp what was happening, there was a massive rush of energy and a flash of light, and that was it, it was over. Long black hair framed her face and hung down her back. Her arms were covered in red fur and a little red fur outlined her eyes which were now a shimmering gold. Her muscles had increased quite a bit more than in previous states yet she still held her obviously feminine form. Her power had also increased considerably. She was still no match for Cell but far stronger than any of the other non-fused warriors.  
  
Gogetenks walked toward her as Piccolo and Buu joined up with him. "What happen to Hope?" the pink creature asked looking her over.  
  
Gogetenks shook his head... "I don't know... some kind of, transformation..."  
  
Hope turned to look at them. First at Gogetenks then at Buu. "This planet won't last much longer." she said matter of factly. "We must merge or we wont win." Both of the others nodded. She, Piccolo, and Gogetenks walked toward Buu and the pink creature absorbed them both and transformed.  
  
******  
  
Cell pulled himself to a quick stop and glared back at the shattered and scattering planet. /What the hell just happened? Where did that girl get all that energy?/ As he regained his composure he finally sensed the new KI, it was one he didn't like. Unless he powered up quite a bit it was stronger than him. /What the hell!/  
  
He charged in toward the nearly non-existent planet and landed on a small meteor. Before him floated the source of the energy, a pink man who looked a lot like Gogetenks, even wore his fusion jacket over a black tank-top and had a white cape billowing out behind him. /Buu absorbed them! No!/  
  
~Well, hello there Cell.~ Buu said via telepathy since there was no air for speaking. ~Shall we continue?~  
  
~I don't care how strong you are, you can't defeat me!~  
  
The two warriors charged in at each other and began to trade blows lifting away from the rubble and off into space. As they moved faster and attacked harder the entire solar system became their arena. A hard right kick from Buu sent Cell careening for several thousand miles before slamming into, and through, the moon. Cell recovered quickly and countered with a volley of KI blasts. Buu deflected some while others ripped through his body. The Biodroid grinned for a moment and then Buu's wounds healed causing Cell to growl in protest, not that the sound carried in the void of space.  
  
Cell raised his arms above his head, palms facing each other, and formed a massive ball of KI which he then hurled at Buu. The pink creature smirked, Vegeta showing though quite clearly in the gesture, and reached out. He caught the ball easily enough and threw it right back at Cell. The Biodroid simply vanished to reappear behind him and the hand to hand battle resumed. The forgotten KI ball, however, sped toward the sun of the system.  
  
******  
  
Raditz watched the events from where he sat several miles away from the others. He was barely able to move now after his training session with Nappa. He could hardly believe the kind of power these two now had, it was amazing. Still, he was keeping track of things. This wouldn't happen when he had his shot. No, he'd cover all his basses. Closing his eyes he went over the plan in his mind one last time. 


	9. Ultimate Power, Shattered Universe

A/N: Whelp, I'm an evil little author. Yep. If you're wondering why, you'll see. Oh, and tell me what you think about Ultra Buu's ultimate attack please!  
  
Chapter Nine - Ultimate Power, Shattered Universe  
  
The combatants each landed a hard right hook upon the other's jaw sending out a shockwave of energy for several thousand miles. The impact barely phased Buu but sent Cell spinning for a couple miles. The Biodroid attempted to scream in the void of space but no sound came. However, his aura flared larger and his power built rapidly. Within a couple seconds he was practically as strong as Buu, his muscles having bulged to massive size. ~I'm going to destroy you!~ he mentally screamed surging in toward Buu. In his wake he left more than just trailing stream of energy but a pulsing tear in space. Once more the two clashed, each impact sending shockwaves of energy surging off into space, each hit tearing a rip in space.  
  
******  
  
Supreme Kai's planet:  
  
"They're going to destroy everything!" Shin cried.  
  
"Well what did you expect?" the elder Kai asked. "Both of them are more than twice the power of even Vegetto was when he fought Buu. No universe is meant to contain this kind of power, it's beyond unnatural."  
  
Shin looked over to him and blinked. "So what do we do?" he asked.  
  
"How should I know!?" the other cried back. He mumbled something under his breath and held out his hands. There was a spark of light and quick snap. Suddenly an odd energy sphere appeared before him. "People expect me to do everything around here. I'm getting old!" He took hold of the sphere and raised it above his head. There was a flash and another snap as it vanished.  
  
"What..."  
  
"Take a look." he ordered.  
  
Shin looked back toward the battlefield and saw the massive energy sphere that surrounded the solar system Cell and Buu where fighting in. "My word, what... is it?"  
  
"Hopefully it's a dimensional seal." the elder Kai said. "With any luck it'll prevent any damage they cause from ever spreading outside the area. Of course, I'm not really sure if that's what it is or not, so I might not work."  
  
"Not... sure...? Not sure! What do you mean you're not sure!"  
  
"Well I've never made one before! Have you?! No, didn't think so." He turned from Shin back toward the battle. "I just hope Buu finishes with him before the system's star goes nova from that KI blast in... about fifteen minutes."  
  
******  
  
Unknown Solar System:  
  
Cell ducked under a hard kick and came up behind Buu with a kick of his own to the pink creatures back. There was a shimmer of Buu's body and the creature turned around without really turning. Buu thrust out an arm but Cell slipped to the side. The pink arm extended and hooked around behind the Biodroid before turning back in and looping around him several times. Buu then turned and flung his arm off in the other direction. Buu didn't bother to release Cell as his arm stretched longer and longer slamming him a moment later into a distant planet.  
  
In the blink of an eye Buu was standing on the surface of the world as well. "Ready to give up yet?" he asked smirking.  
  
"Never!" Cell roared charging in once more. The sudden burst of speed caught Buu off guard and sent the Biodroid's fist slammed into his face hard distorting it. Somehow, despite Cell's new muscle mass, he wasn't any slower. The purple powerhouse continued to pound on Buu bending his body out of shape with each thunderous smash. He ended with a knee to the chin that sent Buu skyward. Then he turned and cupped his hands at his side. "Kaaaaaaaa. Meeeeeeeee. Haaaaaaaaaaaa. Meeeeeeeeeee. Haaaaaaaaaaaaa!" he fired the stream of energy into the air tearing rips in space as it sped along and then engulfing Buu completely.  
  
The wave faded into nothing after a moment having created several pulsing tears in space and a massive crater on the planet's surface. Cell grinned as stared at the point in space where Buu had floated a moment before. "Ha! He's been completely obliterated!"  
  
"Not quite." came a voice from behind him. Cell spun around and saw a short Buu staring back at him. Then a voice came from below him. "Yeah, we're still here." Looking down he saw several more small Buu's. Suddenly several powers rushed his senses and he looked around him. There were at least a dozen Buu's pointing their hands at him and charging energy. And then, in a flash of pink, they all fired. When the explosions and dust died it revealed a heavily distorted Cell. There was a snarl from the mass as it quivered and split into nearly thirty small Cell's. The Buu's grinned as they launched in at the Cells. Each little titan did battle with another spreading apart and fighting across the planet's surface.  
  
As they fought two of the Cell's bumped into each other and remerged. Slightly larger now, and stronger, it fought with two of the Buu's simultaneously. These multiple battles continued across the planet for several minutes, the warriors remerging as they bumped into each other, until, at last, both warriors were fully restored. "Well now, that was fun." Buu said with a smile. Cell merely growled.  
  
"Such a temper Cell, you really need to relax more." Buu turned and looked off toward the softball sized sun in the sky. "Hmm, well now, seems the sun is going to explode in a couple minutes. That gives us maybe ten minutes before the explosion reaches us..." Buu tapped his chin in thought. "I wonder how much power an explosion like that has? Enough to destroy us?"  
  
"What! What are you talking about?"  
  
"That blast you dodged earlier in space. It's heading for this systems star."  
  
Cell turned to look for a moment and then growled again. Suddenly he launched in at Buu yet again. He pulled his leg back and slammed into the side of his head before floating over him and elbowing him in the top of the head knocking him down into the planet. Cell dove after him and continued to pound on him driving him deeper and deeper into it's surface. A sudden hard kick from Buu caused a massive explosion that tore the planet apart and once more the warriors were left fighting in space.  
  
Cell went to counter Buu's attack but the pink creature split his body in half allowing the kick to pass 'through' him doing no damage. He then countered with a powerful head butt. Next he fired a strong KI blast at his opponent but Cell shimmered and vanished a moment before the real Cell slammed his foot into Buu's face and drove him backward several thousand miles and through another planet. He stopped to dodge a kick from Buu and then dove in and landed a hard right punch to Buu's chest knocking him back even farther.  
  
The battle continued, each blow driving the warriors farther and farther away from the Sun. It took a few moments but a blow from Buu slammed Cell into an invisible barrier causing it to flash and spark before cracking and shattering just as the distant star flashed brilliantly as it went Nova.  
  
******  
  
Supreme Kai's world:  
  
"Well that's not good." the elder Kai said blinking. Suddenly his calm demeanor vanished and he started shouting. "You idiot! You smashed him right through the barrier! I don't even know why I try, I tell you, everyone these days are idiots!"  
  
"Can't you make another one?" Shin asked.  
  
"They need to be within a certain range of a star to make one, they're too far out now!"  
  
******  
  
Space:  
  
Cell smashed his foot into Buu's back sending him into the distance again. Charging in he slammed a fist into him and knocked him onto a large asteroid. Landing on it as well he thrust his arms out to his sides and charged sparking gold energy around each hand. "Prepare to die!" he roared in the thin atmosphere. He slammed his arms together merging the orbs of energy into one and continuing to charge it. "Final!"  
  
"No chance Cell, this ends, this ends NOW!" Buu stretched his arms out as well and charged gold energy around one hand and blue around the other. Then he slammed his arms together merging the energies into a swirling ball of blue and gold before moving his arms to his side in the Kamehameha position. Energy began to appear from the distance and swirl around Buu before joining into the attack. "Final!" he cried as the orb of energy grew to the size of a basketball. "Spirit!"  
  
"Flash!" Cell shouted firing the stream of Golden energy toward Buu.  
  
"Kamikaze! Haaaaaaaaaa!" roared Buu thrusting his arms forward and firing his attack as well. The blue and gold energy exploded from his hands and Cell's eyes widened in shock as a replica of Buu's face took shape on the attack followed by arms growing out. The end of the attack looked like a Super Ghost.  
  
The Final Spirit Kamikazeha slammed into, and caught, Cell's Final Flash. The Ghost face grimaced in sync with Buu's face as they pushed back against Cell's energy beam. "I've had it with you Cell!" Buu cried, the anger of both Goku and Vegeta taking over the merged warrior's emotions.  
  
"You can't win!" Cell cried forcing more energy down the length of his attack. The wave grew larger and slammed into the hands of the Ghost at the end of Buu's attack and began to push it back. The Ghost shifted pushed it's shoulder into the Final Flash trying to push it back the other way.  
  
"No! I refuse to lose!" Buu roared. The space around the asteroid began to shimmer and crackle as the fabric of reality began to peel apart from the sheer magnitude of the attacks. /Alright Kakkarotto,/ Buu thought to him self. /That idea had better work!/ "Here goes nothing! Kaio Ken!"  
  
Buu's arms exploded into massive size as did those of the Ghost. Grinning the Ghost began to push the Final Flash back toward Cell with just one arm at extremely high speeds. As the attack tore into and through Cell Buu let out an earsplitting cry as his body began to rip apart. Suddenly Cell exploded into nothing and a second later Buu's body erupted in a violent explosion as well. When the lights died away nothing remained of the space where the battle had been occurring, not even the space itself. That portion of reality no longer existed, in it's place was a massive black hole.  
  
******  
  
Supreme Kai's World:  
  
"Wha... what happened?" Shin asked watching the void.  
  
"Buu was destroyed along with Cell. He used the Kaio Ken but that body was unable to contain the power, or even control the technique." the Elder Kai sighed. "He may still exist somewhere... the power he put out when exploding tore a massive hole in the fabric of reality. However, if he was killed in the blast his soul wont come to Otherworld because of that tear, it would either be trapped in the tear or destroyed completely. I can tell you this much though. That distortion wave they caused is going to cause massive damage throughout the entire universe, and Otherworld, as it spreads."  
  
Shin closed his eyes. "Goku, Vegeta, Goten, Trunks, Piccolo..., and even you too Buu. I hope you are okay and can find your way home again..."  
  
"Me too." the old Kai said. "But right now we must see to it that that distortion wave dosen't cause the rest of the universe to follow them." Shin nodded and the two Kais went to work.  
  
-=END SAGA=- 


End file.
